


For the Play

by EmpressMermalaid



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossdressing, Foreplay, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressMermalaid/pseuds/EmpressMermalaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you skipping school to enquire about my underwear choices then?”</p><p>The weather is heating up and Aomine's uniform choices leave Kagami with some questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Play

**Author's Note:**

> If you visit my blog, you can read fanfiction so good, it got me laid.
> 
> This fact is legitimately, 100%, completely, truthfully, honestly actually did happen and I will never let anyone forget it.

 Today was a good day.

The breeze on Aomine's face was warm, rolling through his hair and keeping the edge off of the sun's heat as he dozed, hidden comfortably behind a rain water tank on the school roof. He hadn't quite managed to sleep yet, but he was feeling well rested none the less, with no plans on shifting from this position any time soon.

Or so he thought.

A nearby rattling grew louder and louder, heralding in the most unfortunate way that his position had been betrayed. He sighed. He folded one leg lazily over the other, knees bent skyward in a comfortable position he did not intend to leave, even if somebody _was_ fast approaching on his location.

Based on the assured steps and how swiftly they moved towards him, Aomine incorrectly assumed it was Satsuki. She was the only person who knew that he held his siestas here. Well, the only person who both knew _and_ was located close enough to come find him here.

It has previously been established that Aomine was wrong.

Very wrong.

“... uhh...” said a very hesitant, very _masculine_ voice.

It was just surprising enough for Aomine to crack one eye open and appraise his visitor. Kagami appearing before him was certainly unexpected, but the furthest thing from unwelcome.

“Nn?” Aomine grunted, questioningly, as he stretched in preparation for making himself somewhat presentable.

Kagami had cleared the last small leg of ladder leading up to where Aomine was camped out, and came to an idle stop near his head. It blocked out a little more of the sunlight above and Aomine yawned.

“... she said I'd find you here... ahh... Momoi...-san... did...”

Kagami was the type of man who wore his heart on his sleeve, so when something was on his mind, it always came through painfully obvious in his words. Aomine hummed in the affirmative and sat up, languidly stretching as though he had all the time in the world to listen to whatever Kagami had come here to say.

“Just-...I...” Kagami was tripping on his Japanese like a rusty learner, face flushing from the sheer effort of struggling to find the right phrasing, “ _what in the hell are you wearing, anyway?!”_ Kagami contested hotly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, hands moving without being overly committed to any particular gesture.

Aomine quirked an eyebrow.

It was certainly an unexpected question.

He looked down.

Had he perhaps forgotten falling asleep in something strange?

He was so comfortable and used to his present attire that it took him a few sleepy seconds to even identify what might have been bothering Kagami. The reality hit him so fast he laughed at the absurdity.

Aomine was dressed head to toe in the Touou High School uniform – the _girl's_ school uniform. Kagami's most pressing question stemmed from the fact that it fit so well on Aomine's large, broad frame it was almost as though it belonged to him. The loose, white blouse was unbuttoned to the chest, dishevelled hem hanging over the top of a very plain, pleated skirt in a dull colour of grey whose swatch should be called something stiff like “Standard Issue”. It fluttered in the breeze around his very bare, very tanned thighs, as he sat with his legs shamelessly parted, the poster boy pose for masculinity if not for the outfit.

“Oh...” was all Aomine could muster, shrugging flippantly, “it's hot outside right now.”

“I-... yes it is, but...?”

“So I wear this.”

“...”

“... because it's cooler.”

Kagami's puzzled expression shifted down a gear into pure bewilderment. Aomine's eyes were still lidded with drowsiness, and he spent a few moments cleaning one side of ears with his pinkie finger as he looked up at Kagami. Honestly, he was surprised it was taking Kagami so long to comprehend. It was a humid kind of day. The girl's uniform provided a lot more breeze to vital areas. It was comfortable. What part of that equation was difficult?

“Are... are the panties... really necessary?” Kagami swallowed thickly, trying and failing to pretend he hadn't seen everything with how blasé Aomine was being about his leg positioning in that particular choice of attire.

Aomine simply shrugged, feeling the beginnings of a smirk tug at the corners of his lips in response to Kagami's endearing reaction.

“So,” Aomine settled his back against a concrete slab that housed some kind of ventilation unit for the building.

Kagami stared.

“Are you skipping school to enquire about my underwear choices then?”

Aomine felt satisfied with how quickly Kagami spluttered – it seemed as though he may have bit his tongue in his haste to appear nonchalant.

“I-it's a teacher's work day!” he stammered loudly, hot headedly compensating for a lack of wit or banter with sheer volume, “I felt like surprising you!”

“You did,” Aomine replied, a wry smile on his face even though his tone was as dry as ever, “if I knew you were coming, I'd have worn the lace ones.”

It amused Aomine to no end that Kagami's face positively exploded in such a way that his cheeks suddenly matched his hair. Kagami quickly sat down, as though fearing the sudden blood rush to his head would cause him to faint.

“W-well,” Kagami stuttered, still at full volume, “I mean, _kitten print_?”

“So you did see.”

“It's really hard not to when you're sitting like that!”

“I could take them off?”

“Like hell!”

“Whatever,” Aomine exhaled through a faux pout with a small puff, “they're comfortable.”

“What about your... you know... junk or whatever?” Kagami seemed awfully interested for someone who was supposedly very affronted by this ensemble. Aomine tilted his head slightly, the curled grin on his lips more and more pronounced.

“Oh it's really soft too,” Aomine replied, dipping his voice just a touch into “purr” territory, just enough to keep Kagami flustered, “wanna see?”

“N-no!” Kagami tripped over his words, but he was betrayed by his eyes that flicked ever so fleetingly to Aomine's lap.

“Oh?” on anyone else, Aomine's smirk would have looked cruel. Kagami stared resolutely at a nondescript spot on the ground before them, like he didn't trust his eyes not to wander straight back to where they really wanted to be. He licked his lip, mouth suddenly feeling awfully dry. Aomine swiftly flipped himself around, and in one deft movement he was straddling Kagami's thighs, skirt hiked higher until it barely covered anything of importance.

“Look,” Aomine commanded, flipping the edges of his skirt in a very un-ladylike manner so Kagami had an unobstructed view of his bulge wrapped almost lewdly in thin, printed cotton. The white edges of the panties cut almost artistically down the shape of his crotch, the dark tan of his inner thighs making the whole package seem awfully attractive.

Kagami sputtered when Aomine grabbed his hands and dragged it below his hem, moulding and cupping the shape of the red head's fingers to the soft outline of his cock. With just that small brush of contact, his bulge filled out just a little, pushing against the elasticity of his undergarments. Kagami stared, transfixed, at how Aomine manipulated his digits until he had a handful of Aomine's crotch, his palm being rolled across it in a way that Kagami suspected wasn't just about feeling the fabric now.

Kagami hated the way Aomine was smiling crookedly at him. He hated the way Aomine was rolling his hips leisurely, ass lightly brushing Kagami's lap, rubbing his growing hardness against Kagami's hand. He hated the way Aomine was currently in control.

“Hey,” Kagami grit his teeth, “we decided I was on top next, remember?”

Aomine tipped his head quizzically, grinning like a cat up to no good.

“Top me, then.”

“I-...” Kagami opened and closed his mouth. He squinted. Was Aomine giving him permission? Was Aomine going to make this easy for him for once? Their regular struggle for dominance was usually exhausting – Kagami had to bargain away the right to pick any of their next five dates to be able to convince Aomine to bottom to him without a fuss next time they hooked up. Kagami still didn't quite believe it would be that easy.

“Top me, Taiga,” Aomine purred, rolling the vowels over his tongue in a way that was almost more distracting than the way he leant forwards, skirt still draped up over his hips, so Kagami got a clear view of how the panties were currently struggling to contain his budding erection.

Kagami's own pants were beginning to feel a size too small, and he tugged at his collar, hoping to catch some of that breeze and bring his core temperature down to something below it's current boiling point. Aomine moved his hands away from Kagami's, giving over the mantle of control, but that didn't stop the little shimmy of his hips that had him rutting lazily against the red head's palm.

“Y-you want me to top you?” Kagami's voice dropped an octave. Aomine called it his “phone sex” voice for how husky it became when he was trying to sound alluring.

“Mmm,” Aomine hummed a leisurely affirmative, dragging his ass along Kagami's leg and opening his knees wider. Like this, Kagami could see the head of Aomine's cock, weeping beads of precum, sticking out from the straining elastic of the waist band.

Kagami wouldn't give Aomine the satisfaction of succumbing to his seduction so easily. If he was topping, then he was going to be in control – not Aomine. The skirt clad man almost pouted shamelessly when Kagami withdrew his fingers, trailing a lingering touch up the underside of his cock and shuddering when he felt them spotted with patches of precum.

Kagami slid his fingers into Aomine's blouse, between two of the done-up buttons and flicked them open with a dexterous twist of his hand. The collar hung loosely from his neck, falling open to reveal his artistically sculpted chest beneath. Kagami admired it a moment, every curve, every hard edge of a well trained body, the way the Summer heat brought out the depth of his colour, the way his stomach tensed and relaxed as he panted slightly. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.

The way Aomine's muscles clenched when he shifted slightly, drawing himself up until he was sitting flush against Kagami's lap, had the blood draining from Kagami's head to fill his dick more than was comfortable. A moan left Aomine's lips as he continued to grind down on Kagami's hardness, seemingly blissfully unaware of how painful an erection he was encouraging with his ministrations.

Spurned by a primal urge to please, to hurt, to mark, Kagami tore open Aomine's shirt, possibly losing a button in the process, and leant in to mouth hotly at his Godly chest. He closed his lips around the soft mound of one dark nipple, teasing it with hot, open mouthed kisses until it stood hard against his tongue. Aomine cursed in a guttural drawl, tipping his head back and threading his fingers through Kagami's hair.

The red head peppered kisses in an indiscriminate path up to Aomine's chiselled jaw, grained with the slightest hint of stubble but otherwise smooth under his lips. Kagami's mouth reached his partner's ear, and he pressed a single kiss, light as a butterfly, against the lobe. He grinned wickedly when he felt Aomine's hands ball into fists against his chest, and the darker man shuddered, inhaling sharply and drawing his lower lip between his teeth. When he dipped back in to take the shell of Aomine's ear with his tongue, Aomine _moaned_.

“Asshole,” he panted breathlessly, hips rocking of their own accord.

Kagami caught sight of Aomine's cock, swollen and flushed with neglect, hanging heavily over the top of the panties, which sagged sadly under the weight of his erection. Kagami looked between where Aomine's length was leaking wetly against his own stomach, to Aomine's lidded, slitted eyes. Kagami moved slowly, deliberately, making sure Aomine knew that Kagami was denying him direct touch where he wanted it most. He made sure Aomine knew he was in charge. He took both his hands and placed them firmly against Aomine's back, pulling him in closer until they were tied together in his lap.

He had no hesitation about abusing on of Aomine's most sensitive erogenous zones, swirling his tongue across his neck, just below his ear, tasting salt and musk, his nose pressed against Aomine's hair until he was inhaling something deep and soap scented as well. He sunk his teeth into Aomine's throat and moaned, his lips close enough to Aomine's ear that he could hear the way Kagami's throat constricted when he sunk his teeth into flesh deep enough to mark.

“ _F-fuck_ , _Kag-agami-_ ” Aomine choked on his words, head lolling to leave himself open and exposed to Kagami's mouth. He moved a hand to his cock, wrapping his fingers around and hissing with satisfaction when he gave it a tight squeeze. He only managed one hard pump of his fist before Kagami smacked the back of his hand, swatting it away.

Aomine growled.

Kagami took his free hand and smacked Aomine again. Harder this time. And firmly against his ass. He may have gotten too eager to prove his dominance because he pulled his hand away stinging. He could only imagine how Aomine felt. He glanced up, and was met with a pair of wide, blown out eyes, Aomine's chest heaving as his pulse raced.

“ _Bastard-,”_ Aomine's growl cracked, giving way to an embarrassingly breathless groan as Kagami spanked him again. His eyes fluttered shut, and he tilted his hips until he was rutting against Kagami's bulge, straining in his casual jeans.

“You told me to top you,” Kagami smirked, pulling Aomine down by the shirt collar until their lips ghosted against one another.

Aomine made a low rumble, deep in his chest, and pushed forward to capture Kagami's lips in a kiss. He wanted to make those lips as pretty and flushed as his painfully ignored erection, laying bare between them. He nipped – _hard_ – pleased with how easy Kagami's body swelled and responded to pain.

Kagami hooked a finger around the seat of the panties and tugged them aside, leaving Aomine's sensitive flesh bared. Kagami groaned breathlessly at the sight – dark skin flushed from the heat, an attractive sheen of sweat making the toned shape of his legs and ass glisten as he rocked back, spreading his thighs wider, just to tease. Aomine hissed sharply as Kagami spat as much saliva as he could onto two fingers and began to rub them against his hole. He dipped his fingers against him, soft flesh giving way to his dripping fingers as he slowly teased him open until his body seemed to be begging for it.

When he finally pushed them past that first tense resistance, crooking his fingers up past the first knuckle to slide them in smooth, Aomine's legs trembled delightfully. His knees jolted, skewed inwards as Kagami didn't pause until he was two fingers deep, palm pressed up between Aomine's thighs. They didn't have lube so he couldn't finger fuck him like he wanted to, but Kagami compromised on a gentle curl of his fingers which had Aomine's moans borderline pornographic.

He parted his legs, presenting himself as much to Kagami as possible as he rocked his ass back into the red head's hand, riding his fingers with hypnotic rolls of his hips.

He rode Kagami's fingers like a professional, bucking up until he felt a familiar heat coil in his core, tightening his stomach muscles and making him shiver. Kagami's power trip be damned, he wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking feverishly and whining at the satisfying thrill that coursed through his veins and made him feel light headed. He could already tell he was close.

“ _F-fuh-..._ ” he panted, eyes as glassy as his cheeks were flushed, “ _a-ahh-...hah...b-bast-hanhh-_ ”

“... _you're... pretty... like this..._ ” Kagami mumbled, embarrassed by his potentially sappy sentiment, heat also rising to his face, as he thrust his fingers into his partner hard enough to be rewarded with a loud, wanton keen.

“You should wear this more often,” Kagami continued, emboldened by the way Aomine bent himself backwards, hands supporting himself behind his back, so he could arch his chest up to the sky, working Kagami's fingers even deeper into his ass. A steady web of gossamer precum was threaded from his damp panties, connecting him to the seat of Kagami's still-buttoned pants.

Aomine's begging began to sound like a string of slurred, guttural curses, barely intelligible between the heavy pants and moans wadding his mouth. His unfocussed eyes somehow met with Kagami's, black, feline pupils silently urging him to finish the job, to give him what he wanted, what he needed... his climax was so close...

“Promise me you'll wear this for me again,” Kagami smirked, noticing how on edge Aomine was, “promise, and I'll let you cum.”

“Don't _fuck_ with me right now!” Aomine snarled, snapping at Kagami in his desperation.

Kagami's next thrust was extra hard, slamming up into the wet warmth of his partner, hand brushing against a tangle of panty fabric and skirt. Aomine's growl became a breathless cry in an instant as he was undone.

“Please – I'll do it – anything –... please!”

Kagami roughly pulled Aomine's legs apart, baring his swollen cock and pucker currently being fucked deep by his fingers. He'd long since moved past the stage of massaging his prostate or circling his delicate nerves, and was fingering him hard and fast, periodically dripping more saliva from pursed lips until Aomine was a hot, wet mess.

Aomine fisted his cock, fingers tightening on his shaft as he rode Kagami, putting on a hell of a show. He knew just how to bend himself into it, grind down against Kagami's fingers and moan for his boy. Kagami's own erection strained against his zipper, arousal making his movements hasty, sloppy, working Aomine into a frenzy with nothing more than a few fingers and some husky words of encouragement.

When Aomine came, it was explosive, his voice cracking on a scream of Kagami's name, and his cock spilling laces of cream white over the both of them. He bit his lip in an effort to silence his pleasure, but his groans filled Kagami's ears like music while his body shuddered in Kagami's lap. The red head withdrew his fingers, scissoring Aomine's ass until he was milked of every last drop of cum, now painting a very pretty picture between them. There was a moment's pause while they caught their breath, both riding the same high as they stared each other down, mirrored smirks on both their faces. Aomine licked his lips and shifted, leering into Kagami as cum dripped from his uniform.

“Now,” Aomine panted, a wicked glint in his eyes as he thumbed Kagami's belt, “let's do _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to a cool cat named Deexes who made the request for crossdressing Aomine, hope I did it justice.
> 
> I've been trying to experiment more with writing foreplay and dialogue, so I think it has a different feel to some of my usual stories but I think I really like it?
> 
> Just a reminder that you can see more of my shit in the following places:
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)  
> [Tumblr (main)](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)  
> [Tumblr (porny side blog)](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)
> 
> Did you enjoy this fic? Chuck me a comment (even if it's just a single, solitary grunt) and you will fill me with such pride and vanity and appreciation I will have no choice but to write more and update more regularly to soak up more of that sweet, sweet recognition. It's that simple!


End file.
